Rhapsody
by gryffindormischief
Summary: The young couple spends a night together celebrating Ginny's birthday.


A/N: Happy birthday Ginny! You are an icon and I love you. Hehe hope you all enjoy some Hinny on the lovely Ginny's birthday :)

* * *

Harry released the door after Ginny and the chattering group of strangers behind her exited the tiny Italian restaurant. He patted his front pockets to make sure he'd replaced his wallet before they'd left the table before offering his free hand to Ginny, the other carried an extra large serving of _sinfully_ chocolate cake that he'd promised Ron and Hermione in exchange for evacuating the living space of Grimmauld Place for the evening. Of course, they had an entire floor or so to do as they pleased, but Ron had moaned about being deprived of nourishment and Hermione had complained about the time it took to pack emergency provisions to prevent more Ron moaning.

As Ginny slipped their fingers together, Harry felt the cool metal of her engagement ring rub against his warm palm, "Walk home?"

"Aye. I feel like I ate a house," Ginny groaned, rubbing her stomach, low heels clacking on the pavement. The sun had set not long before they left, a bright moon lit the dark night air, a grey haze gradually moving across the sky, cancelling out the glow until a drizzle turned into a downpour.

The couple paused, rivulets running down their faces in ribbons before Harry shook his head out like a dog, "Run?"

Ginny scratched under her nose with her forearm, scrunching her eyes against the rain before she smirked mischievously, "Race ya!"

The red head had already darted off, heels clacking, before Harry had a chance to answer. The young auror splashed through the rapidly forming puddles, breathing heavy as he fought to catch up.

Suddenly, Ginny skidded to a halt, murky rainwater fanning up around her, allowing Harry to catch up, both now completely drenched, "You didn't have to wait."

Ginny smiled, eyelashes sticking together in tiny triangles, "Eh, you were doomed to eating my dust until I realized the raindrops tickle." Illustratively, she shivered and giggled, shoulders rising up to her ears as if phantom hands were teasing her ribs.

Harry pushed his glasses up with a finger, quirking a brow, "They tickle."

"Yeah, feel."

Wrapping his arms around her sodden waist, Harry pressed their foreheads together, emerald eyes dancing, "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and _feel the rain_?"

Pursing her lips, Ginny scowled, pushing her soaked, fiery locks behind her shoulder, "It sounds dumb when you say it that way, but sure, I want you to _stop and feel the rain_. And you have to do whatever I want because it's _my birthday_."

Without waiting for a response, she dropped her upper body back, arching her spine to catch droplets in her open mouth, "Do it or I'll make fun of you."

Harry tightened his grip, widening his stance to keep from dropping her after the unexpected weight shift, _although the unexpected is what should be expected around the lovely Ginevra_. "Isn't witty ribbing kind of our thing already?"

Freckled fingers ascended his taught arms, slipping up to grip his shoulders as she stood, " _Yeah_ , but I hold myself back to protect your feelings."

Walking her backwards, once again moving toward Grimmauld Place, albeit slowly, "Oh really?"

Ginny shook her hair out, droplets flying, "Yes, you've no idea what kind of comedy gold I've thrown away over the years just because I love you."

Eyes narrowing, Harry grumbled, "Maybe _I_ do that too."

"Sure."

"Oi! I think the events of a certain fifth year potions class would prove my prowess on snarky comebacks," Harry volleyed, pulling her closer as she dropped back again.

"One hit wonder," the Harpy called back from below, opening her mouth once again.

Harry was readying himself to answer back when Ginny suddenly shot back up, spitting the rainwater into his face before pushing away and running toward home once again.

Unwilling, even on her birthday, to surrender a win, Harry gave chase, the rain coming down in sheets, splashing up from the pavement. He picked up speed, closing the distance rapidly until he felt his feet shoot out from beneath him, landing him arse first in a squidgy mud puddle. He let out a less than manly whimper and slumped back into the goop, figuring it for a lost cause.

Ginny glanced back over her shoulder, readying her gloating cries when she noted Harry's prone form and turned back, jogging towards him and offering a hand up. He reached up, sliding his hand firmly into hers ensuring that he could…tug her down right on top of him, chuckles vibrating like popcorn kernels over steady heat.

"You ruined my birthday," Ginny moaned, dropping her head down to his chest, a single button digging into her brow.

Stroking her back calmingly Harry let his head relax into the mud, "No. I'm just making sure we _feel the mud_ too."

In response, Ginny carefully blipped his nose and stuck out her tongue, yet remaining in her position, toes digging trenches in the mud.

Soon though, they decided colds all around was not a good birthday celebration, and began the strenuous process of standing up, which met resistance almost immediately when Harry's hands slipped out from under his shoulders, landing him back in their initial position, although with much more cranial pain. Ginny let her knees slide to either side of his narrow hips, "Let me handle this, Potter."

Harry chuckled, hands rubbing her damp thighs slowly, "Always got to be in charge eh? I thought we'd _celebrate_ your birthday somewhere a little more private, but it's your choice."

Ginny stood, pulling Harry up with her, and tugged him toward home once again, this time hand in hand since the rain was rapidly becoming torrential, pounding their heads and eliminating almost all visibility, the calm moonlit night a distant memory. With a laugh, Harry loped along next to her, "At least we'll get clean."

"I can take it. Can you?"

"I'm an _auror._ Though it is chilly _._ "

" _Baby_."

Harry yanked her hand, jerking her body towards his, apparating them to the vestibule of Grimmauld without a backward glance.

Shivering in the darkened hall Ginny snickered, "Oh you're _bad_."

Puffing out his chest importantly, Harry flicked his wand to illuminate the room, "I know. I drive a motorbike and apparate in muggle neighborhoods."

"Ah yes, motorbike. Thoughtful present that. Speaking of, do I get a gift or am I just your sugar daddy?" Ginny asked saucily, setting her shoes to drip dry on the cozy charcoal and burgundy rug.

"Uh, it wouldn't be d- never mind yes I have one, but lets get cleaned up and reconvene?" Harry suggested, ascending the stairs, dress shoes abandoned in the middle of the front hall.

Ginny followed close behind, cold toes working to grip the polished wood stairs as she teased, "Oh fancy, you're quite dapper this evening with your shiny blue necktie and lofty words."

Working the aforementioned tie loose, Harry threw it over his shoulder carelessly, "Yeah. Wait 'til you see my sweatpants – I'll be _Witch Weekly_ 's best dressed in no time."

When they reached the fork in their paths, Ginny cocked an eyebrow, "If it would give them an excuse to print more gossip, they'd name you 'Female Herbologist of the Year'."

"Is that a thing?"

"I was making a point, sir," Ginny answered as she flounced off toward her room, dragging the zip of her dress down as she walked.

Harry sighed, then turned on his heel, heading for his own room, _alone_.

Soon enough, Harry clambered down to the cozy den, large parcel tucked behind his back, spotting Ginny's damp head over the top of the love seat, snuggled beneath one of Molly's hand knitted blankets with the wireless playing softly.

Ginny peered at him over the back, her hair twisting around her bare shoulders, "I thought _girls_ were supposed to keep their boyfriends waiting."

Scoffing, Harry stepped forward, sock covered toes wriggling in the nap of the rug, "Do you want your present or not, miss?"

"Want."

As he rounded the couch, he stood in front of her and demanded she close her eyes. Smirking Ginny complied, "Now who wants to be in charge?"

Carefully, he placed the unwieldy package on the table, patting the rounded top before grasping her hand and placing it on the draped mystery. Ginny reached her second hand forward and tried to surmise what her gift was, "It's big."

"Yes," he answered simply.

She hummed thoughtfully, "And kinda pointy- ow." She pulled her hands back, sticking the injured digit between her lips, scrunching her face in Harry's general direction, "It bit me. Your gift didn't bite _you_. Can I open my eyes before I lose a finger?"

Harry nodded, _she can't see numpty_ , "Er- yes open."

Rapidly, her lashes blinked back to reveal her dark orbs, taking in the package quizzically until Harry whipped the cover off with a flourish, revealing a majestic looking owl blinking its orange eyes at her from within the pristine cage. It hooted softly, feathery tufts atop it's head giving the appearance of long, perky ears.

"I figured we'd need a family owl eventually, I hope its ok that I just picked it-," Harry babbled nervously, until he realized Ginny was no longer listening to him, and instead had succeeded in freeing the young owl and snuggling it to her belly, scratching it with her fingertips, ensuring that _she_ was its favorite. _Not that I have a chance against her anyway._

Sitting down next to her, Harry tugged the blanked from underneath his leg and offered a finger to their new companion, "Are you going to leave me for an owl?"

Said owl ruffled its feathers contentedly as Ginny looked to her fiancé, "He is pretty cute."

The interloper hooted in victory, eyes opening one at a time like a doll, and Harry narrowed his eyes threateningly, "Off to the kitchen with you, Cassanova."

As the bird flew off in the direction indicated by Harry's imperious finger, Ginny shoved Harry's shoulder, "Bloody hell _Harry_ , you just named my owl."

Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times, before he decided to forgo questions, "Better than _Pigwidgeon_."

"That is an adorable and endearing name excuse you," Ginny grumbled, tucking her legs beneath her to warm her frigid toes.

"Yes dear."

Ginny sighed, reclining into the pile of pillows at the end of the couch, "Normally I would tell you not to placate me, but it's my birthday so it's ok."

Harry leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on her nose, jolting when a loud thunderclap sounded through the old house.

Ginny opened her arms in invitation, "Don't worry my love, I'll protect you."

"My hero," Harry murmured, settling into the space between her petite body and the back of the love seat, blinking slowly as another ballad sounded from the wireless, remarkably uninterrupted by the worsening storm.

Eyes still closed, Harry licked his dry lips, "Is it too warm out for a fire then?

Ginny pulled her fingers through his drying hair, creating messy spikes absentmindedly, "We're all soggy so I think a small one would be nice."

With a grunt, Harry pushed himself up, arms locking on either side of her waist, attempting to avoid crushing her as he got up to build a fire. After, when he stood up from his squat, pocketing his wand, he nearly tripped over his fiancé, who had migrated to the plush rug already toasty from the blaze.

Leaning back on her hands, she wriggled her legs, cheeks slightly pink, "I thought we could snuggle."

Harry smiled and nodded, tossing pillows from the couch toward her as she created a nest in front of the fire. After, he strode toward her, nestling into the pile of cushions and enfolding her in his wiry arms. Ginny wiggled into place, one leg finding a spot between his, her toes stroking his ankle irregularly. The crackling heat, coupled with the steady, rhythmic patter of the rain, brought their breathing into sync, the duo eventually falling into a light sleep, dozing contentedly.

After a time, a sudden thunderclap sounded, much closer than before, rattling the eaves. Harry jolted, shaking Ginny awake. The red head blinked up at him, grining softly, then pulling the blanket over their heads as she straddled his waist and murmured, "Don't worry. I'll distract you."


End file.
